


Fancy poultry parts sold here

by VileVenom



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos is Inhuman, Gen, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VileVenom/pseuds/VileVenom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos has something to show Cecil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancy poultry parts sold here

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Ironbound/Fancy Poultry' by Suzanne Vega

Carlos shuddered a little as his shirt hit the floor, and Cecil’s gasp echoed through the room. He shrunk back a little as Cecil stepped forward, instinctively flinching back when the radio host began to reach out.

"Sorry," Carlos murmured, straightening his spine so Cecil’s imploring fingers could reach him. He squeezed his eyes shut, however, unable to force himself to watch the expressions on Cecil’s face.

Slowly, oh so slowly, Cecil began to unbind Carlos’ chest, unwinding the long strips of bandages he used that sometimes felt as though they were the only things keeping him held together.

"Oh, Carlos," Cecil whispered once the last of the bandages fluttered to the floor, and the large appendages protruding from Carlos’ back sprung free. They only rose up to the tops of his shoulders, since he’d been binding them long enough that their growth was stunted. The feathers were no longer the downy softness they had been when Carlos first noticed them beginning to grow, and instead were matted down from the bandages, and slightly sticky from sweat. Carlos also could have sworn they were once vibrant gold in colour, but lack of sunlight and binding abuse had turned them a mottled tan.

"I wanted you to know," Carlos said, biting his lip as he blinked his eyes open, taking in the startled look on Cecil’s face, "I know things are different here, in Night Vale, but I wanted you to know before you really-before we-just…before." He let his shoulders slump, the feathers of his wings rustling slightly as the disused muscles stretched out inch by inch.

Cecil let his mouth shut with a quiet click after Carlos spoke, lifting his hand once more to gently brush his fingers over the rumpled remnants of the one thing Carlos had never had any scientific explanation for. It was part of the reason he’d gone into science, really. He wanted to know why he, of all the members of his family, had suddenly sprouted wings when he was twelve. His mother had cried, before sending him off to live with his abuela in the states. He never understood why, and he so very much wanted to.

"Have you ever shown them to anyone else?" Cecil asked, quiet, almost reverently, his fingers slowly carding through Carlos’ feathers.

"Aside from my Abuela, no," Carlos stated bluntly. "I tried, once," he added a moment later, his gaze stuck on the clock on his wall, which was running backwards. He hadn’t noticed it doing that before. "Back in university. But as soon as I took my shirt off, Joe, my boyfriend, he said he didn’t want to see whatever I was hiding. I assume he thought I was transgender, but regardless."

Cecil cooed quietly at Carlos, who had finally dragged his gaze back to the radio hosts’ face, swallowing thickly. “So,” Carlos murmured, clearing his through before continuing, “What do you think?”

"I think," Cecil began, seeming to contemplate his words for a moment, "that you are my perfect Carlos."

A soft smile managed to creep across Carlos’ face at the words, a weight suddenly feeling as though it were no longer on his shoulders. “Really?”

Cecil beamed at him widely. “Of course! There is simply more of you to adore! Though, I should mention, the City Council will probably want to question you, to see if you have anything to do with the angels that do no exist.”

Carlos chuckled, leaning in towards Cecil as the other continued to play with the loose feathers on his wings. “I really have no problem with that.”


End file.
